borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Yoshi-TheOreo/Greed at its Finest
I'm sorry, I just had to share this one. It puzzles me how there are people out there who would do such a thing to get what they want. Anyway, it all started yesterday. My friend Willber and I were farming Crawbergax and I finally had got use to using my Hunter out on the field. When one of the players in our room, iluvjill11, shoots me a text asking can I help her find Crawbergax's lair on her game. I was confused at first by how no one could find this, but I couldn't leave a distress and decided to help him/her. He/She shoots me a friend request and I join his/her room. Turns out he/she didn't finish certain mission on his/her game, so I told him/her to just finish all your mission and go back to the mission board in T-Bone Junction to find the, "You. Will. Die.", mission, allowing access to the giant crab dinner. (I know you have to beat the game and the dlc to go here, I just didn't feel like going through the player's mission log to do so. >_>) Next day, iluvjill11 decided to invite me to his/her room to surprise me that he/she finally had access to Crawbergax's Lair. So we decided to farm the poor fella to celebrate. This is where greed rears its ugly head. While kicking ass and actually surviving with my Hunter, we got Craw to about one limb and his back. I manage to pop his back, the most annoying part when playing solo. Well, when that problem was out of the way, iluvjill11 decided it was time to settle things by his/herself, and kicks me. (Who saw that coming? : D) I wasn't too peeved about it, since I'm content with the guns I have now, and I'm spending my time mostly searching for the Loyalty Mods. (Just need the Badass Class Mod ;~ ;) But what iluvjill11 did afterwards is what really broke the last straw. "I'm sorry, it was an accident. I was trying to switch guns and accidentally booted you out.", and sends me another invite...An accident?...How does anyone with common sense mistaken the inventory button with the pause button? How does one not know the difference between a list of guns and a menu displaying five tabs, hits the View Lobby tab, scroll down to my PSN name, hit the triangle button, and upon noticing the obvious yellow-orange text box that warns you about kicking a player, kick the player. Apparently there's a gun out there called, Yoshi-TheOreo, and he/she wanted to give it to me. I join the room just to see if I can find a Loyalty Mod, and guess what? Not a single orange weapon, not even a silly Eqaulizer to taunt us. He/She kicked me to claim dibs on whatever he/she could possibly get. So yeah, deleted, blocked, and no longer remembered. It's amazing how someone is willing to go so far to friend somone for guns they'll never use because of their obsession with mods. For crying out loud, before the block, he/she sent me a message stating he/she had 22 Eqaulizers and never uses them, other than the guns he/she had equipped, i.e., mods. It's a really sad world out there, but I won't let this alter me from helping others who need help. "There ain't no rest for the wicked"...Indeed...indeed. Category:Blog posts